<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] An Urgent Request by Kalira podfics (Kalira)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727061">[Podfic] An Urgent Request</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira%20podfics'>Kalira podfics (Kalira)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxious Crowley (Good Omens), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Book Omens Week, First Kiss, Humour, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon, bad kissing, brief alcohol-induced disinhibition, crowley and aziraphale are bad at romance, followed by non-alcohol-induced disinhibition, resolved pining?, this is a very unsexy fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira%20podfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale’s longing gets the better of him, but hey, it’s not like anyone’s watching, right?</p><p>Written for Book Omens Week.</p><p>[Podfic Version | original story by Quandtuniverse]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] An Urgent Request</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428529">An Urgent Request</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandtuniverse/pseuds/Quandtuniverse">Quandtuniverse</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandtuniverse/pseuds/Quandtuniverse">Quandtuniverse</a> posted this delightful fic with blanket permission, which I have availed myself of to podfic it here. Thanks!</p><p>There is a Tumblr post mentioned/linked in the opening notes. That post is <a href="https://combatbuttler.tumblr.com/post/187609998414/these-arent-show-or-book-or-even-radio-designs">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
<span class="big"><b>An Urgent Request</b></span><br/>
Written by Quandtuniverse; read by Kalira.<br/>
Length: 5 minutes, 27 seconds</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  
  <p><b>Download:</b> <a href="https://archive.org/download/an-urgent-request-quandtuniverse-podfic-by-kalira/An%20Urgent%20Request%20-%20Quandtuniverse.mp3">[right click to save]</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>